dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Viktoria Landers
Checking In Hey Viktoria! I just wanted to check in and say hello! You're doing well I hope? Keeping things here on the wiki in order etc etc? - 06:34, April 8, 2014 (UTC) :Hey! Yeah I am doing great, though by tomorrow I'll leave the country again. I do not patrol the wiki anymore, but I indeed checked some edits which interested me. How are you, by the way? 07:57, April 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Well enough. Like you said, occasionally keeping an eye on wiki edits that interest me. Mostly just holding out until DA: Inquisition is finally released. :::Decided not to leave and spend the Easter with my family. You can find me on skype if you want to chat more :) 06:48, April 11, 2014 (UTC) ::::Oh hey what were those two areas of DA2 you wanted images of? I've only got saves for Act 1 and Act 3 so I can only get to some areas. Unless I can find a save on the internet for act 2.- :::::One is in Act 2 and the other in Act 3. Deep Roads-Fool's Gold and the Deep Roads location of Finding Nathaniel quest (the page for this location does not exist). 13:51, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Hello again Hi Vikky, I'll be on IRC a bit tonight if you are available. If not, how about either Saturday or Sunday evening EST, if that works for you? Best, Jen LadyAeducan (talk) 00:31, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :Hey Jen. Sorry but I was asleep by the time you sent me this message. The weekend is more suitable for me indeed, but providing me with an exact time would be awesome :) Best, 05:05, April 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Hi Vikky, how about tomorrow (Sunday) at around 8:00 pm EST, if that's okay? That's the early morning for you, I know... I should have set a time in my message above, I'm sorry about that. And thanks about the Education page, I'm going to be adding links. LadyAeducan (talk) 21:42, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :::Hi Vikky, it looks as though you're not on IRC (or I've just missed you). Let's try for another time soon. I'm sorry this weekend didn't work out. Thanks for adding Education links around the wiki, by the way. Have a nice day! Best, Jen LadyAeducan (talk) 01:10, April 14, 2014 (UTC) ::::Jen, I was for about half an hour... then some messages about the session having expired showed up which I guess it also happened in your end too. :-( Anyway, just hit me up whenever you are available again, we're having a holiday so I have some extra time! 06:31, April 14, 2014 (UTC) :::::Hi Vikky, IRC was acting a little strange for me too. What about Friday night, maybe 9:00 or 9:30 EST? Or a time over the weekend if that's better for you? Best, Jen LadyAeducan (talk) 00:22, April 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Hmm. What about 11:00 EST? I know it's a little late for you, but I will be able to wake up then after a night's sleep :-P (it would be 6am here) 07:12, April 15, 2014 (UTC) :::::::11:00 EST Friday is perfect, not too late at all! I'll see you then. :) LadyAeducan (talk) 01:01, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Masked Empire I don't have the book either. I just tidy up the grammar and add character involvement stuff from the plot section. You should ask User:Леди боли.(Sports72Xtrm (talk) 12:45, April 12, 2014 (UTC)) The Masked Empire Sure. It is in 1 chapter. You can reed it at macmillan site for free. Dem dwarves Hey, hi. So, I wanted to sit my arse down and do that heraldry thing, but alas I am saddened. The photobucket image of the HoDA is no longer up. I wonder if you perhaps have it saved on your computer, or an alternative source to it, please. :) Henio0 (talk) 13:07, April 13, 2014 (UTC) :I'll provide a lengthy description in your talk page. I think it would be more practical for you if I post it there. 15:00, April 13, 2014 (UTC) ::I think I grasp the general idea of what needs doing with it (basically a macro image a vector illustration of the dwarven symbol), but I can't make one because the image is no longer available. :P Henio0 (talk) 15:07, April 13, 2014 (UTC) :::Well, you could use this image as your starting point. I know it's low quality, but I think it doesn't matter since you'll create something new, fresh. 15:12, April 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::I thought we were gonna use the HoDa one. Henio0 (talk) 15:18, April 13, 2014 (UTC) :::::The HoDA one uses a crown on the head of the dwarven symbol. I think that's more a symbol of the dwarven empire/dwarven kingdoms than something universal (for both the underground and surface dwarves). Afterall the respective HoDA quest line which used this symbol had to do with the fall of the ancient dwarven empire. 15:30, April 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Okay. I was just basing it on the message you left at Believe It!'s talk page. :) I will do one based on the talent pic, but it will not be 100% precise, as it will have to be one colour, and in the image for example the eyes are not a single shape but they have this burning effect. I shall inform you of my process. Henio0 (talk) 15:34, April 13, 2014 (UTC) :::::::That's completely logical. Many thanks! (make it big enough to use it on the template too!) 16:01, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Prototype 1 Hi. So I made this first version here. I am not sure if I captured the eyes area quite right, though. I am thinking about how I could improve the image, now. Meanwhile, as the image is pretty rough, I simplyfied it a bit (it can be done way better, this is just to show you the difference) so that the edges aren't so rough - thar she blows. Lemme know if I am going in the right direction with this. Henio0 (talk) 16:40, April 13, 2014 (UTC) :I really like the prototype! The rough design is something prominent in dwarven style, so I think we should not change that. I only have two points for improvement (on the first image). :* We need to slightly increase the width of the cheeks (but not to cut that extra space from somewhere else) :* And make the external part of the ears thinner. :(just to mention) I guess you use a black background in order to show how it looks like and the end result will be transparent and square. 16:56, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Is this what you meant, or should I actually move the shapes about rather than trim them? Also, I've added a line around the eyes, but I don't know if it works. Henio0 (talk) 20:19, April 13, 2014 (UTC) :This is what I meant, good job :) I also like your decision to tweak the eyes shape a bit. Perhaps we should slightly make the beard shorter? Other than that, I cannot think of anything else. Which means we're good to go! 22:39, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Finalising Hi. I don't think making the beard shorter will work because it will upset the face to beard ratio, but I can nevertheless attempt it. What I could also suggest trying is moving the shapes closer together, whilst preserving their size. Henio0 (talk) 21:56, April 14, 2014 (UTC) :Regarding the beard, I simply noticed that the dwarven resistance icon's beard to face ratio was smaller than in your image. As for moving the shapes closer, it sounds like an interesting idea, perhaps you should try it out :) 22:06, April 14, 2014 (UTC) ::The beard is actually the exact size it's in the icon. :P The only difference now is the smaller ears and cheekbones, plus those two lines I added to the eyes :P comparison here ;) Henio0 (talk) 22:34, April 14, 2014 (UTC) :::Ahh it must have been the extra vertical lines of the beard that made think such thing. Anyway, the icon looks great, can't wait to use it! :P 22:38, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Right, so I won't be able to do that after all, as any kind of big change like that affects the original bulkiness of the face and it doesn't look like the characteristic dwarf. Unless there is anything else you see that could be improved, this is the final one here. Sadly, I don't know if it'll work as an icon, however. Perhaps we would be better off using the image suggested by Dalishfan, namely the Delver of the Deep achievement. However, since in the image there was a king, I took the liberty to edit the image quickly to show you how it could be used. what do you think? Henio0 (talk) 23:25, April 14, 2014 (UTC) :Dunno, this seems like the best version we could get. The Delver of the Deep achievement has many lines running from the top to bottom of the icon, which is a Kirkwall characteristic. Anyway, I uploaded the image in the two appropriate places. You can check it out and tell me how you find it. 07:08, April 15, 2014 (UTC) ::I guess it does look okay as an icon. ;) Okay, then. Let me know if there are any other things like that to be done in the future. :) Henio0 (talk) 09:28, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Help with an Edit Hey Viktoria, I'm trying to add the Basic Longbow to the Archery weapons but I don't know how to add that you can purchase a version of the longbow from the Hunting Stores in Chateau Haine to the acquisition section. I'm not good with tables. Could you fix it please? - 10:58, April 14, 2014 (UTC) :Done. The notes field in the ItemTransformer shows up in the Archery weapons page (but not on the Basic Longbow page itself). 11:20, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Hey thanks very much.- 11:21, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Article Question I wanted to run an idea by you. What do you think about deleting the articles on the transportation obejcts in the Fade Massive Door, Fire Barrier, Fade Portal and merging them into the fade quest guide. Since they all relate only to the that one quest and there's very little information on any of them. We could cover all three on the quest page with a single short paragraph and more people would probably read it too.- 13:42, April 14, 2014 (UTC) :Sure, the pages individually do not seem particularly important. 14:52, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Alienage Link Hey I was thinking, the name of the Elven Alienage in Denerim, the article title is just Elven Alienage. Someone could be looking for Alienages in general. Unlike the Kirkwall Alienage which has the locale in the name. What do you think about putting a "For" link at the top to the alienage culture article? In case someone has just searched Alienage looking for Alienages in the broader sense.- 10:53, April 15, 2014 (UTC) :That's a good idea, though I think Template:About is more suitable. 10:58, April 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Could I ask you to take care of that please, I can't seem to get this damn template to work. Just a link to the Alienage page- 11:12, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Profane abomination Hey Viktoria! abomination}} } | Profane abomination }}'s deletion status has yet to be decided (the discussion is sort of split), so I'm wondering if you were in favor of deleting or keeping the article (you didn't vote, but you commented). There had been some changes since your last comment. 15:10, April 15, 2014 (UTC)